Restored Tears
by Angelus Ulquiorra
Summary: Sequel to Stained Tears of Ice. 50 Years ago, she died. But. Who is this that I see?


A/N: I dedicate this for all of you, who supported My story, _Stained Tears of Ice_ dearly.

That story/one-shot is so sad. Though I have re-read it and found a few mistakes. Lol, hahaha! I shall be updating it soon enough!

Anyway, as I was saying, this is for you all, and I shall also take the chance to thank each and every fan who alerted, followed (Yes!) and reviewed. I am very much in your debt. =) So here's a gift, especially made for all of you.

_A Sequel to our very own __**Stained Tears of Ice**__. _

_Restored Tears_

* * *

_It has been since long then. _

Hundreds and Thousands of memories soon came flashing into my head as I grab the beautiful plunge of White Roses carefully attached to each other by a combination of both Blue and Black wrappers, and was finally sealed with a White Ribbon as I prepare to go out and see the outside once more.

_I miss you._

I sighed as Kejorou cryly hung upon my sleeve, begging to let herself come with me.

"Kejorou! Let go of Master!" Kubinashi screamed countless times with his own attempts of pulling the woman out of her grip.

"B-but! M-master.." She said, sweeping the tears out of her eyes. " I want to see her too.. You never let us come with you when you go to her.."

I sigh once more as Kejorou voiced out her reasons. Not later than that and more weepings came in through as soon as other Yokais heard the word _her_.

It's like this really, at least every time I go out _to see her_.

"Kejorou." I said in a low voice, but loud enough for all of the Yokais stop their cryings and for Kejorou to loose her grip on me.

"Its alright. You can go and visit her anytime you want, so why come with me?" I asked the girl, who seem amused for the person in front of her is talking.

"W-waka.. You talked!" Aotabo commented with glittering eyes.

"W-wakaaa!" The Yokais shouted and rejoiced.

I smirked. "Why? Have you thought that I have been dumbly mute already?"

Aotabo blushed, as well as the other Yokais. "N-no.. It's just that.. You.. You really rarely talk nowadays. Like once in a Blue moon. You know.. Since Ts-"

"AOTABO YOU IMBECILE!"

A scream soon was heard out, turns out that the woman who was gripping me moments ago had whipped her hair to the talking monk fastly like a wind.

"W-whaa.." Aotabo muttered as he caressed his swollen face.

"Don't you ever speak her name again! Only waka can do that!" She growled.

I chuckled at her statement. They really still hadn't moved on.

"Hai, Hai. Stop you two. I'll be back soon, okay? Ja ne." I smirked as I walked my way out, leaving everyone with a smile.

* * *

"Waka.. Thank God, You've finally moved on.." Kejorou trailed off, teary eyed. "At least a bit. This may seem a bit bad but.. I never thought this day would come."

A sigh soon follow, as one of the Shoji Doors at the Front House opened. "Rikuo.. That damned brat." The voice chuckled with an another one of the opposite gender at the background.

"Nurarihyon-sama! Wakana-sama!" The Yokais bowed to show respect.

"That boy.. " Nurarihyon trailed off as he sighed.

Wakana again chuckled, and went to look up in the sky as she continued Nurarihyon's statement. "He found his way out. Out of the darkness."

"He finally made it out, After all these years."

"It seems so, Wakana-sama." Kubinashi replied with a wide smile on his face.

"Forgive me Kamis, but, I too, never really thought he would just go out and talk again." Aotabo piped in, also with a teary eyes like Kubinashi's. "He never once talked since.. Her death.. 50 Years ago.."

"Oh! It's her anniversary right now, is it not?" Wakana beamed in, for bringing this matter again will just sadden everyone, including her. She already took her as her own daughter.. And for her death to come in so early, it really broke her heart into pieces, just like everyone else'. "Come, Why don't we make something for her and let us all deliver it later, and might as well surprise Rikuo there!" She smiled as she continued her brilliant idea.

She had aged with the time already. But, that doesn't stop her from being jolly as always. She needed to, for it was only _her_ and herself that had lived up the whole house.

With her death, All of the joy died as well. So she had to become a double extra super jolly to bring it all back. She managed though, but there's still somehow, of course, something missing, and will always be.

But then, Rikuo didn't flinched to any of these. He just remained silent, always either on the Tree, or _her _room. Even on meetings, he didn't spoke, and instead just listened. More so in the battles. And for that he was more feared, and titled as the _Silent Killer. _And much many more.

But then again, seeing him.. Talking. He moved on now, at least a bit, huh? _My Dear. Thank you. I know.. I know you're up in there. Thank you. Thank you for bringing him back._

* * *

I intertwined my hands as I kneeled before the Tree. With all my heart, I prayed, as I continue to reminisce the last memories I had with her.

It truly is painful. Why.. Why did it have to be like that? Good lord. I never believed in you, but if you are truly in there, please.. Please answer my prayers.

_I just want to say everything that has been locked away from my heart._

_I just want to say I'm sorry. _

_Sorry not for just 'that'.. But for everything. _

_For hurting you. _

_Sorry for ignoring you. _

_For taking everything for granted. _

_Sorry. For I hadn't realized sooner those feelings that got sealed away from my heart. _

_For letting those rot away. _

_For pretending about everything that it is 'her', and not you. _

_And Sorry. For not loving you sooner enough._

_I.. I just want to feel your embrace. _

"A-ano.." My eyes widened as I heard a voice coming nearer and nearer to me.

I slowly lift up my head, not moving any muscle but my head alone.

"A-are you alright?" A girl asked.

_She was about 3 years younger than the Human age of mine. _

"Are you okay? You're crying.." She continued, as she pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket, and leaned in, dried my tears.

_She had a Pure Ebony Black Hair. _

"W-what's wrong?" She asked once more, as I move no muscle.

_She also had a Milky White Skin._

"Y-you know.. I always see you here. " She smiled, still her hands on my cheeks.

_A Heavenly smile. _

"I always come here, Mister. You wanna know why?" She looked up at the sky as she kneeled before me. "There may seem to be always something that pulls me to this Tree. To this place. And whenever I come here, I always see you." She giggled,

_That giggle. _

"It's strange right?" She continued, as she brushed her handkerchief once more in my cheek before pulling away, only to be stopped by a hand, a bigger one, and enveloped hers as it pulled the girl into its warm embrace.

"No, not it's not." Her eyes widened as the man hugged him suddenly, all the while not speaking and just stared right into her soul.

_Her Golden eyes. _

"Oh Kami.. Arigatou."

The girl just stared at the man who was hugging her. He was a stranger, true. But she never felt any danger with him, and that is one of the many reason that she gathered up the courage to go to him at the moment that she saw the the tears in his eyes.

And oh, she never thought that the man was that handsome! But that's out of the question anyway. He's maybe about 3 or 2 years older than her, considering his Strong build and height.

She then looked up at the sky, as she returned the embrace with equal warmth.

"_T-tsurara.."_

* * *

Author's note: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWR! Hahahahaha!

Sry guys, It ends here. Lol. Unless you want me to make this as a Sequel Series. *smugly smile*

Anyway, there will be a **spin off** to this. That is my plan. There will be Two different, VERY DIFFERENT Sequels. And this is the first one blah blah. You'll know more later. Lol haha

Anyway, _**Please RnR**__! Sankyuu!_


End file.
